


lovin' it with you

by b0tticelli



Series: summer boy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Ice Play, It's getting there, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot..., Spit kink is also There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0tticelli/pseuds/b0tticelli
Summary: “Since I’m gonna be here all weekend,” Jaehyun begins, eyes traveling down to Johnny’s belt, “I couldn’t help but think of all the ways I’m gonna let you use me—” He pauses, taking a moment to slowly undo Johnny’s belt. “—Didn’t you think about that too, today when you were at work?"





	lovin' it with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi i'm back with another part to this series :p Once again, thank you to Sarah for giving me ideas, fueling my desire to write this, and beta-ing along the way. <3 
> 
> Title is from from ONE's 'heyahe'. <3
> 
> This is apart of a series, but I don't think you need to read the first part to understand. Ultimately, this is just jjorny hours. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for any missed mistakes! Hope you enjoy, hehe

Jaehyun has absolutely zero understanding what a high thread count means. He considers himself still at an age where it’s okay that he gets his bedsheets from his mother’s oversized linen closet. There are two things he can comprehend about nice sheets, though. One, is that Johnny’s 500-thread count, Egyptian cotton bed sheets—Johnny had boasted about the material when Jaehyun first crawled underneath the duvet and moaned at the texture against his skin—were the softest material Jaehyun has ever been allowed to sleep on. Two, is that they feel even better after a long, steamy shower. 

He takes a selfie while laying on his stomach. It’s mostly of his face, his bare shoulder and a bit of his back just barely visible. Jaehyun’s wet hair partially covers his eyes and his cheeks are still slightly pinkish from the heat of the water and humid bathroom air. He smiles to himself as he opens up his messages to send it to Johnny.

_ When are u gonna come home it’s sooo hot, _ he types into the message box, _ :( I even took a shower to cool down. lookie lookie _

He attaches the picture and sends it. It doesn’t take long before it shows _ read _and Jaehyun sees the animated dots showing Johnny working on a reply. Jaehyun smirks when the dots disappear and Johnny replies with singular emoji. It’s the reddish-orange angry face emoji and Jaehyun contemplates replying with a mirror selfie he took just after getting out of the shower. Ultimately he decides against, wanting to save it for a night he wasn’t at Johnny’s. 

Instead, he shifts onto his back and runs his fingers through his hair so it’s completely pushed back. He lifts his phone and takes another selfie that reveals the expanse of his chest, matched with a playful pout on his lips. This time he sends it sans any text. Once again, it doesn’t take long for the _ read _receipt to show. The three dots show up again, but when they go away he doesn’t get a reply. 

He notices the time and realizes that it’s already just a little after five, which meant that Johnny was probably on his way home. With newfound excitement, he opens his Find Friends app and checks on Johnny’s location. Ten laughs at him for actually utilizing the app, but it’s a wonderful way to make sure his friends get home safely after a night out. Or, alternatively, making sure a hookup was home before shooting them a thirsty text. 

Sure enough, he sees that Johnny is on his way back, almost here, even. He sits up a little too eagerly, but it doesn’t matter because Jaehyun’s been at Johnny’s all day and he has _ needs. _When they got back last night, Jaehyun was so tired from his 10-hour work shift that he essentially passed out after a pair of lazy, mutual handjobs and makeout session. 

But now he was rested and more than ready for a fun weekend at Johnny’s humble abode. 

Sometimes, _ sometimes, _ the stars align so perfectly, all the ducks walk in their fucking row, libras have balanced the entire world, and as a result, Jaehyun’s manager schedules his two days off this week right at the end—Friday and Saturday—and then one of next week’s for that Sunday. This meant Jaehyun got the entirety of his weekend off and he was more than grateful for it. 

It’s not that he hated his job at their mall’s LEGO store. The customers were okay enough. He didn’t mind kids and it always boosted his ego when he was flirted with by attractive parents. Their other customer base, the collectors that didn’t mind dropping hundreds on a single set were always fun to chat with. His manager was an asshole though, and even though it was summer time, they were still understaffed. Because he was assistant manager, he tended to have to work more to fill in the shift gaps. Jaehyun was content to suffer through it since he got his fair share of overtime and would only be suffering until classes start up again—after that he would once again go back to being part time. 

Not the semantics of it mattered now when was about to spend the majority of his weekend in bed with a Mr. Johnny Seo. Initially, when Jaehyun mentioned that he had the weekend off to Johnny, he asked him if he wanted to hang on Saturday when they were both off. Johnny quickly countered his question by asking for Jaehyun to just stay over the whole weekend, and who was he to say no? 

Jaehyun checks for Johnny’s location one more time before standing and wrapping the white towel firmly around his waist. He drops his phone on the bed and makes his way to the living room. It’s an open space, with a pair of French doors near the kitchen that lead out to the backyard. 

He approaches them in time to see Johnny pulling into his detached garage. Jaehyun’s been here enough times to know that Johnny has a preference of coming inside through the back door (ha). He lifts his arm and rests it against the door so he can lean on it a little while he waits. It doesn’t take long for Johnny to exit his car and garage and follow some nicely placed stone steps to his patio. Jaehyun watches, transfixed on the way Johnny looks in his post work shine. He approaches the doors with a briefcase in one hand and keys in another. Johnny, Jaehyun has learned, always dresses more “casual” for work on Friday—which really just means he forgoes the blazer and tie. Not that Jaehyun minded really, what with the way his sleeves are rolled up and several buttons already undone. 

He can’t help but lick his lips give a closed-mouth smile when Johnny finally makes eye contact with him. Johnny stops, just a couple feet away from the door and stares at him. Jaehyun revels in the way Johnny’s eyes rake over his body, pausing a little at the sight of his naked torso.

When they make eye contact again, Jaehyun tilts his head up just slightly and gives him the best bedroom eyes he can muster. 

For a moment, he sees a flash of something in Johnny’s eyes, like he’s just on the verge of losing composure. In the next moment, it’s gone and he only smiles sweetly at Jaehyun before shaking his head and disappearing from view. 

Jaehyun frowns, cheek pressed against the window as he tries to see where Johnny’s going. He’s half tempted to go outside and follow him, but that entails actually going outside. They were approaching the end of July and the afternoon heat was far from pleasant. 

It didn’t take too long, though, before Jaehyun could hear the sound of the front door opening and the familiar beep of Johnny’s security system. He smiles to himself and decides to play dumb, staying pressed to the back door and pretending to look outside. 

A shiver of excitement shoots down his spine when he hears Johnny approaching. His shoes are off—probably in his hand or abandoned by the door, but Jaehyun knows he’s getting closer when he hears his keys dropping into the usual tray on the bookshelf, and then the sound of his briefcase being set onto the loveseat. Confirming his first assumption, he sees Johnny set down his shiny leather shoes onto the rack to Jaehyun’s right. 

It’s only then that Jaehyun finally acknowledge him. 

“Oh, Johnny,” he says with a playful smile, “You’re here.” 

Johnny doesn’t reply—and Jaehyun’s just about to turn around to look at him when suddenly he feels a warm hand slowly going up his back before resting between his shoulder blades. Jaehyun gasps when Johnny pushes him just enough so he’s completely pressed to the door. He leans in, pressing a light kiss to Jaehyun’s shoulder before moving his lips just below his ear. 

“Your pictures are dangerous,” Johnny murmurs. Jaehyun can feel the ghost of his breath against his skin and it causes him to shiver, “I got honked at, at a stoplight because you distracted me.” 

“You shouldn’t text and drive,” Jaehyun mumbles back. Johnny responds by nudging his knee between Jaehyun’s legs, causing them to spread a little. Jaehyun grins, “I mean—sorry, Johnny. Should I stop sending you pictures of myself?” 

Johnny does something akin to a growl, his hand sliding down Jaehyun’s back before resting it on his bare hip. Jaehyun bites his lip, a familiar heat beginning to singe his skin. 

“You can do whatever you’d like Jaehyun,” he says before stepping back and moving completely away from Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun blinks at the sudden cool air on his skin and turns around, seeing Johnny walk into the kitchen. With a pout, he adjusts the towel still around his waist and watches as Johnny grabs a glass from one of the cabinets.

“What are you doing?” He asks, a frown on his lips because, well, he still had images of getting fucked against the door flashing through his one-track mind. Jaehyun finally follows him into the open kitchen, eyeing Johnny warily. 

“I’m getting a glass of water,” Johnny answers, doing just that while Jaehyun takes a seat on one of the bar stools, “It’s pretty hot today.” 

Jaehyun snorts and tries not to focus too much on how Johnny’s throat moves when he takes big sips from his glass. He wasn’t wrong—today’s temperature was supposedly a few degrees higher than the past few days had been. And those temperatures were no joke either—yesterday when Jaehyun had left for work, there were kids outside trying to fry eggs on the asphalt. Not that any of that mattered, as Johnny’s job didn’t exactly require him to be outside. 

“You work in a corporate building and drive a car with A/C,” Jaehyun points out with a slight eye roll. Johnny laughs at the comment before taking another sip, then leans against the countertop. Jaehyun eyes the silhouette of Johnny’s body, suddenly feeling a little thirsty himself. 

“You make a fair point. Regardless of my thirst, hydration is important,” Johnny says, making a point of looking Jaehyun in the eyes before giving his entire body a once-over. Jaehyun feels himself blush at the attention, but he takes it in stride and sits up a little straighter, flexing his abdominal muscles. He doesn’t miss the smirk on Johnny’s face and feels very proud of himself in that moment. 

Jaehyun starts to counter back with a look starting from the ground up, only his eyes get transfixed on the way Johnny rests his hand against his belt as he leans against the counter. He hears Johnny say something, but his mind is too focused on the way his long thumb was caressing the modest belt buckle. 

Belatedly, he realizes that Johnny was doing that on purpose. He looks up at Johnny to see a sly smile on his face. Jaehyun blinks. 

“What?”

“I asked,” Johnny replies, the smiling widening into a grin, “How was your day? Did you relax?” 

Jaehyun slept until noon and only got out of bed to use the bathroom and find food. He was grateful that even though Johnny was quite a few years older than him, he was still a dude in his twenties and had a variety of microwavable frozen foods—including half a bag of pizza rolls that Jaehyun easily finished off. The rest of his day was spent watching random documentaries on Netflix in the comfort of Johnny’s bed and FaceTiming Ten—and Hendery by extension—until his beloved shower time. 

“It was very relaxing,” Jaehyun says, noticing another button or two from Johnny’s shirt seemed to be undone. When did he do that? He looks up at Johnny once more, “Spent most of it in your bed, but that isn’t anything new.” 

He watches for Johnny’s reaction, but somehow the older manages to keep it mostly neutral, save for a slight eyebrow raise as he sips more of his water. Jaehyun once again admires the movement of Johnny’s throat as he does so. He realizes when moves his gaze back up, that Johnny’s caught him staring again. Jaehyun almost wants to feel embarrassed, but he feels a bristle of frustration over anything else. He was bare in nothing but a towel around his waist, yet _ he _was the one who couldn’t keep his eyes off the other. 

In his defense, Johnny wore his perfectly tailored slacks and button ups _ so _ well. What with the way the pants hug his thighs and the shirt mold against his shoulders. Johnny was so stupidly attractive to Jaehyun, he’d get on his knees for him at the drop of a hat. 

With that being said, Jaehyun leans into Johnny’s personal space. He inhales just enough and is thrilled to smell some Johnny’s cologne still sticking to the fabric of his shirt. It was a scent that Jaehyun was all too familiar with. There’s a chance that he may have taken a picture of the all black bottle his first time over, found where they sold it in the Nordstrom’s at his workplace, nearly had a heart attack at learning the price, before finally resolving to just spraying the sample bottle on himself before the start of his shifts because it reminded him of Johnny. Listen, he isn’t obsessed, Jaehyun simply appreciates a good smell. Sure, he may have grown up an Axe man himself, but working at a mall has refined his tastes! 

Before Jaehyun’s mind can further defend himself against himself for his Johnny-brained thoughts, he feels Johnny’s finger tilting his head upward. 

“You’re so impatient, aren’t you?” Johnny muses, thumb running along Jaehyun’s lip. “I’ve been home for all but five minutes.” 

“But I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Jaehyun counters back, looking at Johnny with hooded eyes. He doesn’t miss the way Johnny visibly swallows and Jaehyun smirks. Finally, he has Johnny right where he wants him. 

“Have you? What have you been thinking about?” Johnny asks before sticking his thumb into Jaehyun’s mouth. 

Jaehyun vaguely thinks it’s a bit counterproductive, but he decides to just go with the flow, opening his mouth a little wider and letting his tongue rub against the pad. He takes his time, making sure to keep eye contact with Johnny as he sucks the entirety of his thumb in, getting it slicked up with his saliva, a string of it keeping them connected when he finally pulls away to answer Johnny’s question. 

“Since I’m gonna be here all weekend,” Jaehyun begins, eyes traveling down to Johnny’s belt, “I couldn’t help but think of all the ways I’m gonna let you use me—” He pauses, taking a moment to slowly undo Johnny’s belt. “—Didn’t you think about that too, today when you were at work? All the ways I’d bend for you, or—” Jaehyun unbuttons Johnny’s pants, thrilled to feel Johnny already affected by his words when he grabs him through his underwear. “—all the places in your home I’d let you fuck me. Your bedroom, the bathroom, the living room, against any door, window, counter—the kitchen.” 

Jaehyun stops talking in favor of slinking out of his chair and onto his knees. He stares up at Johnny, gaze heavy as he grabs his hand and places it into his hair, essentially giving him reign to do as he wishes. 

Johnny just stares at him for a moment, his hand slowly finding its grip in Jaehyun’s hair before it tightens. Jaehyun feels his own dick twitch in interest as he waits to see what Johnny’s going to do. 

“I did think about you,” Johnny says finally, using his other hand to, much to Jaehyun’s glee, pull his cock out of his pants. Jaehyun watches with hungry eyes while Johnny begins stroking himself to full hardness. “I kept thinking about you in my bed all alone—was wondering if you were going to touch yourself on my bed without me there.” 

Jaehyun shakes his head, a thrill of pleasure shooting down his spine when Johnny’s grip guides his head closer to his dick. He can smell the musky scent and licks his lips in anticipation.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Jaehyun replies, “Not unless you asked me to.” 

“You’re so good, aren’t you, baby?” Johnny says while guiding his dick to Jaehyun’s lips, “So good, so _ obedient— _ so patient _ . _ And you even showered for me, didn’t you?” 

He toes at Jaehyun’s towel, tugging at the waist so it falls open. Jaehyun flushes at both the praise and sudden exposure. He looks up to see Johnny’s smirk at Jaehyun’s half hard cock, then back to Johnny’s own. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun eventually answers, mesmerized by Johnny’s slow hand movements around his dick, his fingers brushing against Jaehyun’s cheek with each stroke, “Made sure I was all clean and ready for you.” 

“You really are ready, aren’t you?” Johnny asks and Jaehyun can hear the amusement in his voice but he doesn’t care. At this point, he just really wants Johnny’s dick in his mouth, and if doesn’t happen right this second— 

Johnny pushes his dick against Jaehyun’s lips with purpose. Jaehyun opens his mouth easily, letting the tip hit the back of his throat in one go. He groans and inhales through his nose, eyes already starting to water as the seconds go by. 

Johnny gives Jaehyun’s hair a sharp tug, trying to push his cock further down his throat. Jaehyun can almost feel his gag reflex being triggered, but manages to cough just slightly. He’d been waiting for this all day, after all, and he was going to prove he deserves the praise Johnny was giving him. 

Finally, Johnny pulls him off his cock and Jaehyun gasps for breath. He keeps his mouth open when he looks at Johnny through cloudy eyes. Johnny maintains eye contact as he moves his hand out of Jaehyun’s hair and on the counter tops. With his other hand, he grabs his water glass and drinks from it again. Jaehyun waits. 

With glass still in hand, Johnny tilts his hips forward. 

“Well,” he says, “Go on, then.” 

Without any hesitation, Jaehyun grabs the base of Johnny’s dick and guides it back to his mouth. He tongues at the head before licking a stripe along the underside. Johnny makes a grunt in approval while Jaehyun licks along the length like it’s—his brain supplies—a fucking popsicle. 

He sucks the tip into his mouth while stroking the remainder of it, wrist bending just the way he knows Johnny likes it. Jaehyun eyes Johnny’s face for his reaction and doesn’t miss the tight grip on his glass of water, his veins straining along his arm. 

He smiles devilishly around Johnny’s cock, opening his mouth wider so he can take more of him in. Jaehyun begins to bob his head in time with his wrist as he sucks Johnny off, taking more of him into his mouth every few strokes. Before he knows it, it’s threatening the back of his throat once more. 

He prepares for it again, letting his throat go lax as he swallows down Johnny’s dick. When Jaehyun pulls off of it to breathe, he hears Johnny’s glass slam against the marble countertops. In the next moment, he feels Johnny’s hand going back into his hair and guiding his mouth back onto his dick. 

Jaehyun complies, letting his jaw go slack as Johnny pushes his mouth around his cock. Jaehyun hums low, heat pooling in his stomach when Johnny tightens his grip. 

“I fucking love your pretty mouth,” Johnny groans, then amends, “I love fucking your pretty mouth.” 

Jaehyun feels his own dick twitch at the praise and reaches down to stroke himself. He moans as he relieves some of the building pressure there, hand pumping lazily as he focuses his attention back to Johnny. 

“Don’t come yet,” Johnny warns, “Wanna do something for you after I come on your face.” 

Jaehyun pulls his mouth off Johnny’s dick, using his free hand to stroke in place while he speaks. 

“But I just showered,” he says with a playful pout, momentarily pleased with how wrecked his voice sounds. 

“I thought you showered so I could dirty you up myself,” Johnny replies, playing with Jaehyun’s hair before tilting his head back. “Like giving me a blank canvas to personalize.” He rests the tip of his dick on Jaehyun’s tongue, who eagerly accepts the precum leaking out. Johnny is transfixed on the sight below him, watching and feeling Jaehyun tongue at the slit, that it takes him a moment to speak again. “You can shower with me later, if you insist on being clean.” 

That satisfies Jaehyun enough and he smiles up at Johnny before swallowing his dick down once more. Johnny’s grip tightens and Jaehyun allows him start fucking his mouth. Spit begins to pool at the corners of Jaehyun’s mouth and he’s sure must look completely wrecked at this point. His eyes start to water again and he can feel tears threatening to spill. Jaehyun watches Johnny, seeing the way his eyes keep closing and he can tell he’s almost there. 

“Fuck, Jaehyun,” Johnny groans, his thrusts faltering and slowing down. With a particularly rough thrust to the back of Jaehyun’s throat, he chokes a little, but Johnny holds him in place. He repeats this a few more times and Jaehyun’s so turned on he has to squeeze the base of his own dick to remind himself not to come.

At last, Johnny pulls Jaehyun off of his cock one last time and strokes himself to completion, his moans low and guttural. He comes first on Jaehyun’s tongue, then guides his dick to paint Jaehyun’s cheek and eyelids (Jaehyun’s had enough experience to close his eyes at this point) with his spunk. 

When he’s finished, Jaehyun opens his eyes and stares up at Johnny with an open mouthed smile. Johnny pushes Jaehyun’s hair back before moving his hand down to his cheek. His thumb runs through some of his come, spreading it around before pulling his hand away. 

“You look so hot like this, Jaehyun,” Johnny says, taking a moment to admire Jaehyun while leaning against the countertop. 

“You should take a picture,” Jaehyun murmurs, voice deliciously raw. Johnny actually seems to contemplate this for a moment, before pulling out his phone. Jaehyun’s eyes widen a little in surprise, but then he finds himself angling his face at his most optimal angle, posing as pretty as he can for Johnny. He snaps a careful few and Jaehyun hopes he’ll remember to ask for them later on. 

When Johnny sets his phone on the countertop, Jaehyun slowly gets up, wincing a little and rubbing at his knees—the cool, tiled floors were not kind to them. He stands up straight, the towel in his hand instead of around his waist, because at this point there was no reason for it. Admittedly, he ends up using it to wipe his face. It was hot in the moment, but drying come wasn’t pleasant on the face. 

“So, it’s later now, what are you going to do for me?” he asks, eyeing Johnny, who’s already tucked back in and refilling his glass with more ice. 

Johnny smiles at him and takes a sip from his glass before holding it out to him. 

“Take this and go to the bedroom, I’ll be there in a minute.” Johnny replies. Jaehyun blinks, taking the glass while nodding. He follows Johnny’s orders and heads to the bedroom without any protest. Jaehyun sets the glass on one of Johnny’s nightstands and then falls backwards onto the bed. He lay like that for a moment, then scoots to the center and sits up, using a few pillows for support

And then, because Johnny didn’t say he couldn’t, he spreads his legs and lazily starts to jack himself off. When Johnny walks in, he takes a moment to watch Jaehyun. They make eye contact while Johnny leans against the door, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. 

“Enjoying the—_ ah _—view?” Jaehyun murmurs with a sly grin, his hand still moving up and down his dick. 

Johnny only smiles in reply, moving to his dresser sitting on the opposite wall to the bed. Jaehyun’s eyes follow him curiously, watching as Johnny opens the top center drawer. 

“You really have no patience today, do you?” Johnny asks as he pulls out one of his ties from the drawer—the black, silky one with diagonal pleats and tiny crystals. 

Jaehyun’s gaze becomes transfixed on the tie and he misses Johnny pulling something else out of the dresser. He swallows, skin feeling hot in anticipation.

“I don’t, so you’d better hurry and come here before I start fingering myself without you,” Jaehyun answers back, squeezing his dick once again to calm himself down. 

Johnny hums, approaching the side of the bed. He sets something on the nightstand before kneeling onto the bed, tie still in hand. 

“Actually, I don’t think you should touch yourself from this point on.” 

Johnny gingerly grabs Jaehyun’s wrist and he stills his movements. They stare at each other as Johnny pulls his hand away, and then he’s leaning in and kissing Jaehyun for the first time that day. Jaehyun kisses back with urgency, coaxing Johnny’s tongue out with his own as he gets pushed back into lying position, back against the bed. 

Johnny’s half hovered over him, both hands gripping each of Jaehyun’s wrists, pulling them above his head. Johnny pulls back from their wet kiss and Jaehyun whines until he feels the silk tie being wrapped around his wrists. He looks up and watches as Johnny ties a double knot, not too tight, but secure enough that it doesn’t give when Jaehyun gives an experimental tug. 

Jaehyun smiles at Johnny, preening at the situation he found himself in. 

“I guess you really meant it,” Jaehyun teases, glancing up at his tied up wrists, “These are some pretty drastic measures.” 

Johnny rolls his eyes playfully and grabs the glass Jaehyun brought in with him. 

“Only because you’re bad at listening,” Johnny replies, jostling the glass a little bit. 

“Hey, I’m not all bad at it—I brought your glass so you can stay hydrated,” Jaehyun points out, “Just as you asked.” 

Johnny hums, staring at the glass, then looks at Jaehyun in a way that sends a shiver down his spine. He then watches Johnny reach into the glass, picking up a piece of ice with two fingers. 

“Oh, this isn’t for me to drink,” Johnny says matter-of-factly. 

Jaehyun swallows, voice a little tight when he speaks again, “No?” 

Instead of a verbal answer, Johnny places the piece of ice between his teeth and moves so he’s sat between Jaehyun’s spread legs. Jaehyun watches him with wide eyes, his heart rate picking up in anticipation when Johnny shifts so he’s hovering over him again. Johnny stares down at him, then sits back just enough that his head hangs over his chest. Jaehyun’s gaze follows him, eyes specifically focused on Johnny’s pretty lips and the ice cube between his teeth. Johnny slowly tilts his head down, and it’s not long before a drop of cold water falls and drips onto Jaehyun’s bare chest. 

It hits him right in the center and he gasped at the sudden cold contact, back arching a little at the feeling. Johnny smiles around the ice cube and exhales in a small laugh. More droplets of water fall onto Jaehyun’s chest as a result and he whines. 

“Johnny, _ please,” _Jaehyun says, though he’s not even sure what he’s asking for. Johnny chuckles low and sucks the ice cube in his mouth. He leans down and Jaehyun entire body jolts when he feels Johnny’s cold tongue on his left nipple. Johnny swirls his tongue around it, letting the fast melting water from the ice cover Jaehyun’s pectoral. Jaehyun’s muscles flex involuntarily and he moans when Johnny drags his tongue across his chest to his other nipple. He feels goosebumps raising up his arms, and he’s not sure if it’s because of the cold sensations or how turned on it’s making him feel when mixed with Johnny’s clever tongue. 

Johnny lets the ice cube fall out of his mouth and lightly grazes his teeth over Jaehyun’s hardened nipple. Jaehyun lets out a breathy moan, both at Johnny’s mouth and the ice cube sliding off his chest and onto the bed. It settles in a spot almost underneath his back and Jaehyun arches upward, the super coldness of it being too much against his skin. His arms jerk a little, wanting to move it, before his mind supplies that it’s not something he can do at the moment. 

He looks at Johnny desperately, but only gets a smirk in reply and without as much as batting an eyelash, Johnny reaches for his glass and grabs _ another _ice cube. Jaehyun whines again when he sets it just above his navel, his hard cock, flushed and leaning dangerously close to it. 

“_ Johnny _ — _ ” _he groans, staring at the melting cube. Johnny continues to ignore him, setting the glass next to him on the bed before reaching at the nightstand once more to grab a bottle of what Jaehyun notices to be lube. 

“Yes, Jaehyun?” Johnny finally says, amusement coloring his voice as he sits up. Jaehyun squirms a little, but only slightly, not wanting the second ice cube to fall behind his back too. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Jaehyun replies lamely, hands once again itching to reach down. The cold water begins to pool around the cube, slowly spreading as it begins to melt more. Johnny, like the deviant he is, laughs at Jaehyun’s words and leans down again. He surprises Jaehyun by giving his dick a couple of slowly licks and strokes with his hand, causing him to half-shout in reaction. Before he can fully get lost in the pleasure, Johnny pulls his hand away and shifts to take the ice cube into his mouth. 

Jaehyun wants to whine again, this time in frustration, but refrains when he sees Johnny sit back up and open the bottle. His breaths come out a little ragged as he watches Johnny coat a couple of fingers in a generous amount of lube. Johnny smiles to himself, probably able to feel Jaehyun’s desperate eyes on him. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but then Johnny sets the bottle down and uses that hand to grab the back of Jaehyun’s thigh. Though already spread wide to fit Johnny’s frame, Jaehyun spreads his legs wider. Johnny gives his thigh a squeeze, the fingers from his other hand reaching down and pressing against Jaehyun’s perineum. 

“_ Ah,” _ Jaehyun moans, hips jolting in response. He almost comes at the touch alone and feels hot all over in spite of Johnny’s teasing with the ice—until Johnny blows where he’d just spread the lube and it instantly cools against the skin. “I— _ what the fuck, _ Johnny?” Jaehyun moans again, skin tingling at the sensation. 

Johnny looks up at Jaehyun, a satisfied smirk on his face. He removes the ice cube from his mouth to speak.

“Cooling lube,” he says, cheekily running the ice cube along Jaehyun’s thigh. 

“Fuck,” is the only response Jaehyun has to that because then Johnny’s pushing a finger against his rim, and it’s then that he realizes that Johnny used his fucking lubed up fingers to pull the ice cube out of his mouth. He half glares through another moan, and Johnny just smiles at him again, the last bit of the ice cube melting on his tongue. Jaehyun almost cries when he watches Johnny grab another piece of ice, but then he _ finally _pushes his finger all the way in. Momentarily, Jaehyun’s eyes lose focus at the sensation when Johnny starts pumping his finger into him, his stupid cold mouth with the ice cube finding its way to Jaehyun’s thigh. He feels Johnny sucking a hickey into the skin and it isn’t long before he’s pushing in another finger. 

Jaehyun’s moaning incoherently while Johnny continues to work his fingers in and out, fingers curling at just the right angles. His mouth continues to devour various parts of Jaehyun’s thighs, leaving dark and wet hickeys as the ice melts in his heated mouth. At some point, Johnny must’ve gathered more lube, because he can feel some of it leaking out of his ass. Jaehyun feels his face heating up and gets lost in the feeling, his hard cock leaking achingly onto his stomach. He can feel his orgasm teetering on the edge, waiting to spill and momentarily blind him. 

When Johnny inserts a third finger, his mouth finds its way to the underside of Jaehyun’s dick. The presence of a new ice cube teases from his mouth and Jaehyun sends him a slurred string of expletives when it pulls him away from his orgasm at _ just _ the last second. 

“I—damn it—_ Johnny,” _Jaehyun grits out, tears threatening to spill for the second time that day, though this time for a very different reason. Johnny hums, his cold tongue running along his dick, his fingers twisting dangerously inside Jaehyun. His hips buck upward, voice coming out choked and desperate when he whines Johnny’s name, the sensation of his fingers and mouth on the verge of being too much. Johnny looks up at him with a predatory look in his eye, fingers slowing down as he crawls back up to Jaehyun. Tears start to trickle out the corners of Jaehyun’s eyes as he watches Johnny warily. He grabs Jaehyun’s jaw and tugs his mouth open. Jaehyun sticks his tongue out, already knowing what Johnny wants to do.

Johnny opens his mouth and lets the remains of ice and cold spit mixed with water fall into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun accepts it, coughing a little bit when some of it hits the back of his throat the wrong way. Johnny kisses along his jaw, fingers still in Jaehyun and once again finding his sweet spot. Jaehyun lets out a sob and Johnny caresses his face. 

“You look so fucking pretty like this,” Johnny murmurs, nipping at Jaehyun’s neck and back up to his jaw, “Why don’t you come for me?” 

All it takes is the rumble of Johnny’s words and another hard thrust against his prostate and Jaehyun’s coming onto his stomach. His vision goes dark and he’s not exactly sure what he manages to coherently say as his orgasm rips through his body. Johnny pulls his fingers out and uses his lubed up fingers to stroke him through it. Jaehyun clenches around nothing as his dick coats his stomach with semen. 

“J-Johnny,” Jaehyun mumbles weakly when the feeling of his hand and lube become to much on his spent cock. Johnny nods in the crook of Jaehyun’s neck and pulls his hand away. Instead it rests on his hip, rubbing it soothingly while Jaehyun comes down from his high. 

After a few seconds—minutes? Jaehyun isn’t sure—he realizes that at some point he must have closed his eyes. When he opens them, he catching Johnny staring over him with a soft expression. It makes Jaehyun blush and he has to quickly avert his eyes. Johnny laughs quietly and runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair before moving to his side. He undoes the knot of his tie and Jaehyun separates his wrists but keeps his hands above his head. 

Jaehyun looks at Johnny and watches as he unbuttons his shirt. Sensing Jaehyun’s gaze, Johnny smiles. 

“I’m gonna shower, do you think you can manage joining me?” Johnny asks with a playful grin, “Or do you think you need to rest?” 

Jaehyun scoffs, rolling his wrists before using his hands to prop himself up. 

“Of course I can manage, who do you think I am?” He snaps and giggles a little, unable to keep a straight face to even pretend like he was mad. The question was a little hurtful on his ego, though. He was a young adult male with lots of stamina and just because he had one of the best orgasms of his short life so far, doesn’t mean he was out of service just yet. The evening was still young and Johnny’s dick had yet to make it up his ass. 

And so Johnny undresses completely and Jaehyun follows him into the shower. Johnny has one of those large showers that’s separate from the bathtub—with the fancy stone tiles, overhead showerhead and a place to sit. With that in mind, Jaehyun anticipates going down on Johnny again before he gets fucked against the wall, or in his lap if they could manage. Instead, Jaehyun finds himself getting kissed stupid against the wall, and then it’s Johnny on his knees as he turns Jaehyun around to eat him out before fucking him through another round of overstimulated tears. 

Afterwards, Jaehyun is actually pretty tired and lets Johnny be the one who washes his hair and body. Jaehyun even allows Johnny guide him out of the shower on his jelly legs, and wrap him in another one of his large towels. In the next moment, Johnny is careful to dry him off before Jaehyun all but collapses on the bed and passes out. 

He’s not exactly sure how long he sleeps for, but when he wakes up, he’s buried underneath Johnny’s comforter and the window blinds reveal the purple hues of a sinking sun. Jaehyun sits up and stretches his muscles a bit, smiling at the way some of them protest at certain movements. There’s a savory aroma in the air that tells him that Johnny must be cooking something. Jaehyun isn’t quite ready to leave the soft bed yet, so he places a pillow against his lower back and leans against the headboard. He looks to his left and sees that Johnny had placed his phone on the nightstand with a glass of water. Grinning, he reaches for both and settles back, taking a moment to sift through his notifications. 

He replies to Ten’s messages primarily, though ignoring his question about whether he’d gotten his back blown out yet. It makes him pause at the realization of him _ not _wanting to answer, because usually he was always eager to play kiss and tell with Ten. Jaehyun pushes the thought out of his mind. He finds himself laying down again as he browses through social media, when he accidentally opens an incoming notification from Instagram. 

He internally groans when he realizes it’s a DM from one of his more established hookups that he hasn’t seen in a while. But because it is one that he had been seeing for the better part of the year, he decides to not leave him on read, declining Gong Myung’s invite to come over tonight or tomorrow night. He shoots off some excuse about double shifts all weekend and being too tired, then exits the chat and locks his phone. With a sigh, he snuggles back into the blanket. He has a desire to get out of bed and bask in Johnny’s presence, but sleep starts to pull at his eyelids before he can do anything about it. 

When he awakes a second time, it’s to a pair of lips pressing at the corner of his mouth. A sleepy smile spreads across his face and he opens his eyes. This time, the only light in the bedroom is coming from the bedside wall lamps. The warm light on Johnny’s smile makes his heart flutter a little, and he rubs his eyes as an excuse to not have to look at it for a moment. 

“Hi,” he says eventually, voice still a bit scratchy, peeking at Johnny from behind his fingers. 

“I made dinner,” Johnny replies with a chuckle as he sits up, hand gently caressing the side of Jaehyun’s neck, “I hope you’re ready to eat.”

Jaehyun smiles at that, sitting up when Johnny pulls his hand back. 

“Yeah, I’m starving,” Jaehyun answers with an eager nod, stomach rumbling quietly when he inhales the aroma that’s still lingering in the air. He starts moving to get out of bed, but then he sees Johnny reach over to the night stand and grab the food plate he had apparently brought with him. Jaehyun feels something warm blooming in his chest. 

Johnny had brought dinner to him. Jaehyun can’t stop smiling while taking the plate as it’s handed to him. They begin to eat in a comfortable silence after Johnny grabs his own plate and sits next to Jaehyun on the bed. 

“This is so good, Johnny,” Jaehyun compliments after groaning around a mouthful of roasted potatoes, “All I’ve eaten today was pizza rolls.” 

Johnny laughs at that, nudging Jaehyun with his arm. 

“Yeah, I noticed,” Johnny says, “I was planning on eating those tonight, you know.” 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes without any malice, humming as he swallows his current bite. 

“Mm, guess you should be shopping for two then,” he replies without giving it much thought. It’s not until he’s chewing on another bite of food, mixed with Johnny’s silence that he’s realized what he’s said. Slight panic starts to build, but it crumbles the moment he looks at Johnny and sees the smile on his face. “I’m—I’m kidding of course, but, um…” He’s not sure what else to say, his ears and cheeks burning a little when he looks away. 

“Yeah,” Johnny says as a reply, and Jaehyun isn’t exactly sure what it’s a response to—but when he chances another glance his way, the smile is still on Johnny’s face while he goes back to his food. Jaehyun smiles to himself, appreciating the warmth of Johnny’s arm against his. 

They continue to eat without saying much else, but Jaehyun doesn’t mind. He’s beginning to realize that Johnny’s presence alone is enough for him. It makes Jaehyun’s heart do funny things, but he thinks that maybe that isn’t a bad thing, either. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> yea i made it soft in the end so what !
> 
> find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/botticeIIi)/[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/suhweaterpawz)/[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/b0tticelli). 
> 
> ty so much for reading. <3


End file.
